


Her Mother's Daughter

by Dagonet (AgentDagonet)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDagonet/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: Mang-o asked:Prompt: any Roxy hcs, could be Rox on her own or Roxlin or anything. I just think the world needs more of her ❤ please and thank you
Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/350969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Her Mother's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mang_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mang_o/gifts).



In retrospect, she’d been preparing for Kingsman her entire life. Not purposefully, not even at the suggestion of her Uncles (who had barely been in her life, to be frank, though they had filled those moments with joy) or the behest of her father- but by the wistful way her mother had spoken of _what if_ s and _might have been_ s.   
  


‘When I was your age,’ one such story began, ‘my father often gave me a handful of notes and sent me off so he could be on his own. He was rather lost, after mother died, you see. I bought perfumes and makeup and all sorts of things to try and erase her from my face so he would look at me again.  
  


‘It didn’t work.’  
  


Roxanne had never seen the use in disguising herself, even in such commonplace and even _expected_ ways. It was better to unapologetically be herself, to be confident and demand respect, as opposed to manipulating affection from people by changing herself to fit their expectations.  
  


‘Once,’ another evening sat on the front steps, ‘your father asked what I wanted more than anything in the entire world.’ She’d smiled, eyes distant, ‘I said I wanted to always know I’d be safe,’ a soft chuckle and upturn at one end of her lips, ‘and he took that to mean monetarily. He worked endlessly to be sure we would never need worry over such things.  
  


‘He never thought beyond the physical, unfortunately- I felt lonely far more often than I ever felt safe, after that.’  
  


Roxy tried to find a balance. She took dozens of self-defense courses, and she joined every sport she could. She spent hours in gyms and hours more at pubs and social events. She balanced her skills in combat with grace in the ballroom and gossip in the halls. She forced herself to be open, to attach herself to everyone she met in one fashion or another, even when it hurt. _Especially_ when it broke her.  
  


The only way to be whole was to be broken.  
  


‘At your Uncle James’ wedding,’ her mother ran her fingers through Roxanne’s hair, while she looked at a book she wasn’t truly reading, ‘he asked that I not ask questions- I’d noticed he’d had a limp, you see, that couldn’t be explained away by something as simple as sex or a poorly taken step.’ She’d turned a page, despite no longer even bothering to look at the book, ‘Alistair was standing a bit too stiffly, and had flinched when I’d hugged him in celebration, but I smiled and kissed his cheek and offered a quiet place to recover. He didn’t take it, of course, but I think he appreciated the gesture.  
  


‘I wonder, sometimes, what they did to end up in such a state on their wedding day- but, there are some things better left in mystery, I suppose.’  
  


Lancelot, in those precious few hours between Knighthood and Valentine, called her mother. Explained that she’s begun working with Uncle Alistair now, and that she had so much to tell her once she got home.   
  


She hadn’t known, then, how her chances of living to tell that story were dwindling by the moment. She hadn’t known, then, that she would be leaving the atmosphere for the semblance of a _chance_ of the world continuing to function the way it had developed to. She hadn’t known, then, that her mother was out in the city instead of sitting at home as she was wont to do on holidays she’d once spent with her father. She hadn’t known.  
  


So when the world was saved and she was able to _breathe_ the first thing she had done was call her mother.  
  


‘Are you-’  
  


‘Roxanne, I-’ They’d begun in the same breath, equally desperate to tell the other they were safe and equally disbelieving that the person on the other end of the line was the person they were seeking to speak with.  
  


‘Go ahead, mum.’ Roxy felt a tear run down her cheek, not wanting to let her mum hear her cry and unspeakably grateful that despite not having given her all the information she was safe. She was alive- though certainly not undamaged.  
  


‘I just wanted to tell you that I love you.’ The tears won out, at her mother’s almost exasperated sigh, and the pair shared a somber laugh. ‘This was all rather exciting, though.’  
  


‘Oh, mum,’ Lancelot giggled in disbelief, ‘you’ve got _no idea.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com) feel free to send me prompts or recs or whatever. I'll try anything!


End file.
